The invention is related to Internet protocol (IP) telephony systems that allow users to place and receive telephone calls, and to send and receive text and video messages via data packets that are communicated over a data network.
Presently, there are many IP telephony systems that provide telephony services to their users. Typically, a user will register with an IP telephony system to obtain telephony services at their residence or business. As part of the registration process, one or more of the user's telephony devices in their home or business are registered with the IP telephony system.
When the user wishes to place a call or send a text or video message, the user's telephony device contacts a server or a gateway maintained by the IP telephony system over a public and/or private data network. The server or gateway then acts to provide the user with the requested communications services.
IP telephony systems can provide the same types of communications services as traditional telephony service providers that operate through a publically switched telephone network (PSTN), but at significantly lower costs. For this reason, many people have switched their residential and business telephony service provider from a traditional PSTN-based telephony services provider to an IP telephony service provider.
Many users also have a separate mobile or cellular telephone in addition to their residential and business telephones. Although it would be desirable to utilize an IP telephony service provider to obtain certain types of communications services on mobile telephones, doing so is often inconvenient.
Generally, the only way to place international long distance telephone calls through an IP telephony service provider using a mobile telephone is to pre-pay for an IP telephony service that is separate and distinct from the carrier that provides the regular native telephony service to the user's mobile telephone. Once the user has prepaid for a certain amount of minutes, in order to place a telephone call using the IP telephony service, the user must engage in a cumbersome dialing procedure. In order to use the IP telephony service, the user may need to remember a username or account number, as well as a PIN or password.
Thus, although it is possible to obtain lower cost IP telephony services on a mobile telephone, it is not convenient or quick to place calls through the service. Further, the user must engage in a separate financial transaction to obtain minutes of call time on the IP telephony service. Also, if the user has an account with an IP telephony service that is left with only a few minutes of talk time, the user may choose to not use the remaining minutes, meaning some of the money spent to acquire minutes of talk time on the IP telephony system will be lost.